Forever Silent
by Fire Lady
Summary: When twins have a curse put on them that allows them to talk to only six people.How will they be able to function in the world?Will they ever find the people they are able to talk to?And most importantly will they ever find who put this curse on them?rr!


Author's Note: First off I do not own Sailor Moon, Sesame Street, Spiderman or SUV's, if I did I would have way more money than I do. Okay I am sorry if this story is confusing I really tried to make it not be. Umm, Oh okay this is NOT a one chapter story, there will be more chapters so don't freak out, and think that this is the end, because it isn't. The next chapter should be on soon.  
  
Forever Silent  
  
Slowly a big SUV climbed the big cold white mountain. Inside it was silent all except for the steady breaths of twin girls. In the seats in front of them were their parents, Stephen and Galana. Galana was reading her book, and occasionally looked back to her children. Stephen was driving and sometimes looked over to his wife or back to his kids. To the rear of the car was a boy of five. He was coloring in a picture of the Green Goblin with a red crayon. No one knew why he was coloring it with a red crayon, it was the GREEN Goblin.  
  
One of the small girls opened her eyes and looked back to her brother. The boy felt someone watching him so he slowly looked up and glared at his sister with his angry blue eyes. "What are you looking at? Geez mom why did you have to have more kids?"  
  
Galana quickly turned around in her seat and looked back to the boy. "Endymion Darien Stephen Shields, that is none of your business. Be quiet you are going to wake up your sisters. Oh it looks like Krista is already awake."  
  
Krista turned around in her car seat and looked up to her beautiful mother and smiled.  
  
Darien not caring what his mother said, said, "Gah! Mom stop saying my stupid long name."  
  
Galana sighed and looked to her husband who shrugged and kept his eyes on the slippery road. Galana turned around and started to read her book again. After a couple of minuets, Krista had fallen back to sleep and Darien spoke up. "Mom?" He said putting down his red, Green Goblin.  
  
She softly sighed and put down her book. "Yes Darien?"  
  
"Can I have my other coloring book? I am bored with Spiderman." He got out of his seat and carefully walked up to his mom. He handed his mother the coloring book and she reached down and grabbed the toy bag. She put the coloring book in and searched around for a while before she brought out a coloring book of Sesame Street.  
  
"Here you go." She said handing the book to him and smiling.  
  
He smiled back and said, "Thanks mom." He reached up and ran a hand through his black shiny hair before going back and sitting down in his seat again. He opened the book and ended up on a page with Cookie Monster. He reached over and grabbed the green crayon out of the coloring box. He started to color a blue Cookie Monster green. Maybe before he was drawing a picture of Spiderman, got bored with him and started to color the Green Goblin instead. Maybe he is just a delayed person or he could be really bored.  
  
After a couple of hours had passed and the sky was starting to darken, both twin girls woke up. One of the girls held out her arms and quietly said, "Mommy."  
  
Galana looked behind her again and said, "Oh Aeria you are awake." She reached back and unbuckled Aeria from her car seat, and brought her up to the front. Krista longingly watched her sister be held in her Mother's arms. When you were in Galana's arms you felt like you were safe and nothing in the world would ever harm you. Always after a nap Aeria got to be held, always her.  
  
~ Stupid Aeria ~ Krista thought. She may be two but she was already building a grudge against her lucky sister.  
  
Another couple of minutes passed and all was silent in the car before Stephen broke the silence. "Holy hell! What in the world is that?" He squinted his eyes and tried to see what was ahead of the car.  
  
"Stephen!" Galana said quickly looking over to her husband and then also looking out the window.  
  
In front of the car a couple miles away was a woman, she had her arms held out in front of her and a small glowing orb started to grow in front of her. Stephen put his foot on the brake, but the road was still slippery from last night's snow and the car kept going. Galana put Aeria back in her car seat, when the car was only a few feet away from the woman, Stephen swerved the wheel and hit the guard rail.  
  
The screws slowly shook and the guardrail broke. The car teetered on the edge of the mountain for a while before falling off the edge. All three children started to cry, knowing that their end was near. They looked up to their parents expecting this to be some sort of joke or somehow their parents were going to save them from this. Stephen and Galana looked to each other and slow helpless tears fell from their eyes. Stephen leaned over and wrapped his arms around his wife. Galana squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the pain around her.  
  
They were near the bottom and they all knew that they would die. Suddenly there was a flash of bright yellow light and everything melted away.  
  
The two small girls awoke in a strange never ending black misty room. They were lying next to each other and it looked like somehow the mist made some sort of bed for them. Everything stayed in silence for a while before both girls heard someone yell, "Hey wait! Don't leave without me!"  
  
Then there was pounding of bare feet against some sort of floor and someone yelling back to the person. "Then hurry up you slow poke!"  
  
Then again there was silence and Krista and Aeria started to cry. They had barely ever been alone and when they were they hated it. By hearing someone else's voices too, it sparked in their minds about what just happened. They looked to each other and both had the same question in both their eyes. Where was the rest of their family?  
  
After a couple of minutes passed six people walked up to the twins, each of them had some sort of really puffy earmuffs on. A woman with deep green hair walked over so she was in front of both twins and said, "Welcome to the Time Gate. Kristabelle and Aeriana I promise to both of you that you will never in harm as long as I am with you. I am Sailor Pluto."  
  
Pluto turned around and looked to the other people behind her. "This is Selenity." She said looking to a woman with light lavender hair that was in a very strange style. She had two balls on top of her head and from each one hair was cascading down from it.  
  
She smiled, walked next to Krista and said, "We have many things to tell you when you are older."  
  
Pluto moved her eyes to the next person who was a small boy, about Darien's age with silver hair down to his shoulders and deep gray eyes, like clouds just after rainfall. "I'm Kevin." He said before Pluto could say it for him.  
  
Next to him was another boy around the same age. He had short blond wavy hair and magnificent blue eyes. "I'm Jared."  
  
Pluto sighed and turned around. "I guess they are going to introduce themselves." She grumbled.  
  
The next boy hair shoulder length brown hair with dark brown eyes that almost looked black. "I'm Nate."  
  
The final boy had strawberry blond hair that was tied back and the amazing green eyes that you had ever seen. "And I am Zach."  
  
Aeria giggled and reached out her arms. "Zachie!" She said smiling.  
  
Everyone quickly covered his or her ears and all the boys squeezed their eyes shut, except Zach and Aeria's face fell. "HA! I told you they would work!" He said walking over to Aeria. Zach looked down to Aeria and saw that she was on the verge of tears. "Geez guys you made her sad. Its okay Aer, they're just being stupid." Aeria smiled again, and Zach smiled back.  
  
"Well thank you Zach we really appreciate the earmuffs." Selenity said as she reached down and brought Krista into her arms. Krista felt an even deeper safety and warmth when she went into Selenity's arms then her own Mother's.  
  
"I'm so sorry for the pain that you are going to have to go through." She whispered so only Krista could hear. ~ What pain? ~ Krista thought reaching out and running her hands through Selenity's silky hair.  
  
"So much pain." Pluto whispered looking over and meeting Selenity's eye. 


End file.
